


Choke Me

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Choking, Edgeplay, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Punishment, Rimming, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bert McCracken, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Gerard’s a total slut, but he was also a very indecisive man, because all of this, he had to explain to Bert and Frank on why he loves to be fucked by both men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> woooooooooooooooooooooooo. so ive always wanted to write a threesome but didn't know how i would play out, yknow, but chemicalcandy encouraged me to do so -- so here, ig, and please leave comments if you do like it. please tell me if you see any mistakes (but please be nice, not rude).  
> also, if you want to leave requests, you can? i cant do them right away because in two days im leaving for florida. im going to disney world! :D

Gerard’s a total slut, but he was also a _very_ indecisive man, because before all of this, he had to explain to Bert _and_ Frank on why he loves to be fucked by both men. Deep down, he thought he was going to get punched by one – or both – but _no_. That’s not how it ended up _at_ _all_. Bert and Frank pinned him to the hotel wall outside (people obviously giving them suspicious looks but all well), both men whispering dirty things into Gerard’s ear to torment him, so _of course_ , his cock took interest in the situation. In one ear, Bert told him how much of a whore he is and how good he was at sucking cock, and in the other ear, Frank was telling him how hot and tight his ass was, and how he wants – no _needs_ – to taste him, to _destroy_ him. Which, _wow_ , okay. Yeah. Gerard is _so_ down for this.

They practically dragged Gerard into Bert’s room, pushed him down onto the bed, and they both looked at him like he was dinner. God, Gerard was so horny for this; he didn’t think he would ever have a threesome with Bert and Frank – it was a fantasy that he always had when he was alone with his hand wrapped around his rock hard cock, but he always thought it would stay a fantasy, but hey, stranger things had happened to him. He was _not_ going to complain about this at all. Who would? Jesus fuck; even with the both of them just staring, he could just come in his pants and he would be satisfied. He wondered what they were going to do to him; in his fantasies, he would have a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, and he would be choked, slapped, and hurt, _hard_. He wanted to choke around Bert or Frank’s cock, and he wanted to be spanked, or slapped, and he wanted to feel it for days – for them to remind him how much of a fucking _whore_ he was to be going to both men for sex when _one_ wasn’t good enough.

Bert and Frank both had different ways to be kinky in bed, really, _really_ different ways; Frank loved to be called ‘sir’ and Bert loved to be called ‘Master’, and they punished differently, too. Bert’s slaps to the ass were much stronger than Frank’s because he used whips as for Frank he used his hand. They were both so good that he had always gone to one or the other when he was needing something for the night – if one wasn’t available, then he’d go to the other, but after shows, he would go to Frank. Before shows (usually) he would go to Bert – and when he would go to Bert, he would be crying with need. Frank always gave him his way when they fucked. It depended on his mood and taste for that day, and sometimes he would choose both men in one day, god, those days made him weak and _craving_ for _more_.

“What should we do, Frank? Gerard’s obviously been using us for sex,” Bert stated, his thick bedroom voice coming into play, and his smirk was there, and Gerard knew he was in some deep shit now, but _god_ , he couldn’t wait. Bert’s cock was long and thick, Frank’s was the same size as his own; not as long as Bert’s, but Frank’s was thicker, and they both felt equally as good. Gerard could honestly say he was a size queen. “Neither of us realized that until today. Yesterday I fucked him so good, Frank; he was begging on his hands and knees for release that I didn’t grant him at all – did he go to you with his raging hard on and my come dripping out of his ass? I bet he did. Or did you jerk off, Gerard?”

“Yeah, tell us, Gee,” Frank said, his smirk was also there too, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at him. “Why do you go to both of us? Did you clean yourself up after fucking him so I could fuck you and made sure to let you come? – Bert, does he call you anything in the bedroom? He calls me ‘Sir.’”

“He calls me Master, but I never knew he never actually went through his punishment after I send him back to the van or the hotel room. You have really disappointed us, Gerard. How could you do this to us? Was one cock not enough for your ass? Did my punishments teach you anything? I thought I had told you that you were mine – _my_ slut? You lied to me, Gerard,” Bert scolded as if Gerard was a child, but they _did_ have a point, but so did _he_. “We could leave you here all alone, tie you up, so even you can’t touch yourself – we may would make you lay there naked, for anyone to come in. That’s how much of a slut you are, would you like it if someone came in here, saw you crying and begging for release that you’re _never_ going to get? God, I wish I could put a cockring on your dick for a month, but I can’t. You’re such a _bad_ _boy_.”

“I’m _sorry_ –” Gerard tried but a hard smack to his thigh had shut him up, and it made his dick even harder, what the fuck, and he couldn’t focus on their words anymore because if he did, then he was going to come in his pants at any second; they hadn’t even touched him, really, but all their dirty talk really was getting to him, and he hoped that they would do something soon, even if he didn’t get any release. He still wanted to feel pleasure from both men.

“Did we ask you to speak? No, now shut the fuck up, slut,” Bert spat, anger was on his face; he knew not to test his limits at this exact minute because Frank nor Bert were playing around now. They were serious, and whatever punishment that they were going to give him, was also going to be serious too. He hoped it involved something that he had done before, nothing new yet, because he wasn’t sure how he would feel towards some of the stuff Bert was into – they were harder than anything he had ever done: wax play, knife play, consensual rape play, and _other_ stuff, but as for Frank it seemed like child’s play with him. One time, Bert had tied him up tightly before, had shoved _two_ vibrators in his ass and a gag in his mouth, and a cockring wrapped around his cock, and another time Bert had done food play, and humiliated him; Frank had his hands tied together one night, a gag in his mouth, and a really long and thick vibrating dildo in his ass, and another time he had made him go on stage with a buttplug vibrating against his prostate the _entire show_. It was pure torture, and of course, Frank thought it was funny – but it had resulted in some nice after show sex.

“You seem more dominate than I,” Frank commented to Bert, loving the way the man smiled – anyone could agree that Bert was attractive because of the grungy look he had going on for himself, and even Frank thought he was the moment he saw him but he was more focused on Gerard. But now Gerard was focused on them both; Frank didn’t know whether to feel hurt or what, but he wasn’t _truly_ upset, and he always had this sense that Bert was really kinky in bed, so now he would be able see if he was right or not. “I think you should do the honors of administering the punishment towards this worthless slut below us. Don’t you think so, Bert?”

“Sure, I can do that. What should we do, though? Spanking gets him moaning and carrying on, not coming won’t work either...Any ideas?” Bert asked. Gerard definitely had ideas but he knew they wouldn’t do them because it would be rewards to them, but _still_. “Vibrators don’t work for him either – even on the highest setting. If you give me an idea, I will surely give the punishment.”

Frank hummed. “We could tease him. Shove our cocks so deep into him; one of us would get his mouth and the other his ass. We could fuck him so deep, Bert – if he had come to me today, I would’ve ate him out and fingered him _so_ _fucking_ _good_ because he would get super loud, and his cock would be leaking pre-come, and he would beg and beg for release that I would give him after receiving my own. He loves sucking cock, did you know that? He’s _really_ good at it too.”

“I know,” Bert said, his smirk grew wider. It was then when Bert had gotten an idea that he couldn’t voice aloud to Gerard, so instead he whispered it into Frank’s ear. “Frank and I aren’t going to let you touch us – stand up so I can tie your wrists behind your back, slut,” he said to Gerard, yanking him up by his shirt. He quickly untied his tie from his shirt to use for Gerard’s hands, and then shoved him down to his knees, making him look even more submissive than what he already was.

“What are you going to do?” Gerard dared to ask, licking his lips as he stared at both of their crotches, noticing their tent from their hard-ons. God, he couldn’t wait to have those cocks in his mouth or in his ass, or both, and he wanted to taste their pre-come, and have them fuck his throat raw, and then his ass as they took turns using it, and maybe coming onto his face or back. “Are you going to fuck my mouth?”

“No because that would involve touching you, don’t you get that? Or are you _that_ much of a stupid slut?” Bert asked, shoving Gerard’s head back by smacking his forehead, it wasn’t a hard smack but it still stung a little bit. “ _You’re_ not going to touch _us_. I can touch Frank as much as I like, but you can’t – not even with your mouth, got it? You can _beg_ all you like but it’s _not_ going to change our mind.”

“But, Bert, I – ” Gerard’s mouth was smacked hard, cutting him off again, and he knew what he did wrong just then – he used the wrong name to address his Master. The smack was hard enough to draw tears to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away; Bert enjoyed his subs crying and he loved to hear them beg and beg, and he loved the desperation in their eyes as he denied them what they wanted when he punished them. Bert was a true _sadist,_ and it was almost too much to handle but he made the pain feel absolutely great – he loved to be smacked around, called names, choked, fingered and fucked so hard that he would remember it for days, and when he pain faded away, he would make sure Frank hurt him as well.

“Is that how you address me? Are you that ignorant?” Bert seethed, scowling at his and Frank’s slut. He laughed at the embarrassment that was clearly on Gerard’s face, and he felt his cock twitch his pants. Bert turned towards Frank and had his hands drop to Frank’s zipper to unzip slowly, putting a show on for Gerard. He heard Gerard let out a whimper when he finally had Frank’s cock out, and Frank returned the favor of getting the other man’s cock out as well. “I bet you’re wishing you could touch us, aren’t you? Are you wanting to blow us? Taste us?”

Gerard nodded. “Too bad,” Frank said through gritted teeth, thrusting into Bert’s fist. Bert was really good at handjobs and he wanted to keep going but it was short lived, but Bert did make it up by dropping to his knees and started to suck him. “Ah, fuck – holy, _oh my god_.” Frank felt his knees go weak, threatening to not hold him up but he controlled himself, and he now mentally marked Bert down as another guy who gave great blowjobs. “C-can I fuck your mouth, Bert? Please, _oh fuck_.”

Bert hummed, the vibrations making Frank moan loudly; he planned on faking his moan to taunt Gerard even further but he didn’t need to because Bert was great. The only things going through his mind was “fuck” over and over again in his head as he thrusted in Bert’s mouth, and he knew if Bert didn’t stop then he was going to come, but he didn’t want to stop nor did he want to come because he wanted to come deep inside Gerard’s ass or mouth, he wasn’t picky at all. “Shit, shit _shit_ – ” Frank said as soon as Bert pulled off of his dick, Frank’s hips thrusting on their own.

Gerard felt like he was going to cry because he wanted this so bad but he could touch either of them, and it made him feel desperate for attention but he _couldn’t_. He wanted to be able to do something, but neither one of them were going to let him do it, and his dick felt rock hard – painfully hard. He kept groaning as he watched Bert’s hand stroke Frank, and he wondered to himself if that’s all they were going to do, but he then noticed that they were making out viciously.

“Please,” he dared to say, almost on the verge of tears because it kinda hurt watching them do this but this _was_ punishment, he realized, but still – why can’t he have some attention too? It would be one thing if he was banished from coming (which was _still_ torture, by the way). “Can I please touch you? Sir? Master? God, I am so fucking horny for you, and my cock is hard – ”

“No.” Bert shook his head and chuckled when he pulled off Frank’s dick, and he stood up. “Maybe I should fuck your Frank.” Bert started to help Frank undress but stopped when he heard Gerard let out the most pitiful sound, and then both men’s attention were drawn towards the submissive one; Bert’s smirk stay on his lips the entire time. “But instead, you can suck both of our cocks. Maybe I’ll give you a little treat.”

Gerard’s mouth was open wide in a heartbeat and his eyes were closed, waiting for one or the other to fuck his mouth. It turned out to be Bert’s dick that was first in his mouth, fucking it, not letting Gerard set the pace and not letting him relax his throat – he just kept choking him with his dick, over and over again. Gerard hallowed his cheeks to give Bert a better suction and he smirked when he heard Bert moan loudly, a free hand flew to Bert’s balls to play with but was quickly smacked away and placed on Frank’s dick to stroke him while he was sucking Bert. Gerard was glad Bert was the one fucking his mouth because he wasn’t really good at multitasking, but he loved being used like this – he truly felt like a slut at that exact moment.

Bert pulled out of Gerard’s mouth before he came and threw Gerard on the bed, flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees, his parts on display for both Bert and Frank; it made Gerard’s body turn red from embarrassment but he quickly got over it the moment he felt Bert’s tongue on his hole. Rimming was intense when it came to Bert, but it wasn’t because Frank was awful at it – he far from it actually, but Bert had this _technique_ that made Gerard fall apart in mere seconds. Bert would lick around his hole, go from his perineum to his balls, and then back up again, and sometimes finger him while his tongue was also inside. Bert’s tongue was _wicked_.

Gerard let his head fall into the cold sheets but a hand was in his hair, pulling his head back when Frank’s dick came into view, he shoved it into Gerard’s mouth. Frank did the work like Bert, which Gerard appreciated a lot, because he was consumed of too many emotions at that exact moment – he knew he wasn’t allowed to come but he needed to, and it was taking a lot of self-control to hold back. He couldn’t voice what he needed to say, but he was so glad that Bert replaced his tongue with fingers. Gerard moaned around Frank’s contact as soon as Bert brushed over his prostate, massaging it to keep things interesting.

“You’re gonna share his ass, right?” Frank said, panting a lot as he too felt himself getting closer but not wanting to come in Gerard’s mouth. Although he did love getting blowjobs from Gerard, he also loved feelings Gerard’s tight ass clenching around his cock; he moaned so loud and would curse words into his ear, and he didn’t have a filter on his mouth when it came to being in the bedroom.

“Of course,” Bert said, smirking as he finished up fingering him. “You go first, Frank; show this slut what he was born for.” Bert stepped away, letting Frank go first. They traded spots; Frank went to enter Gerard’s ass and Bert went for Gerard’s mouth. Gerard moaned the second when Frank entered him slowly – he loved the feeling of a dick sliding into his hole, preparing him – and he loved the moan Frank would release as well. Frank’s moans were deep, but not too deep, and he would grip Gerard’s hips if Gerard was on his hands and knees. Frank started out slow but built up a pace, but Bert was the complete opposite; Bert didn’t start out slow, he didn’t give Gerard time to relax but Gerard liked that anyway. Gerard loved to feel the burn and the soreness after a good fuck, and he loved the way his prostate would get rubbed.

“Come on, stupid slut, suck my fucking cock,” Bert demanded, pulling Gerard’s hair, which made him choke on Bert’s dick. Gerard loved the roughness from Bert and Frank, it felt so goddamn good, and he knew he would come if the cockring was off. Bert didn’t let Gerard set the pace either, he took control and did it himself, which earned a moan from him and Gerard. “ _God_ , your mouth was made to take cocks, Gerard.”

Gerard wasn’t really focusing on their words because he kept focusing on the pleasure from both Frank and Bert, and he was trying to focus on forgetting that he needed to come because it started to hurt; the next thing he knew, though, was the cockring had been pulled off. He gasped in great pleasure and thanked whoever it was, most likely Frank. “T-thank you,” Gerard stuttered out, he couldn’t really form words at this exact moment because of the pleasure.

“You gonna come?” Frank teased, his voice breathless as he was coming to a finish but he had to pull out so Bert could have a chance – it was extremely hard to do so, but he was able to do it, and Bert had came to Gerard’s ass. Frank had to squeeze himself to keep from coming, but he was eventually able to also shove his cock into Gerard’s mouth. “It’s too bad that you can’t…” he added when he was finally able to thrust into Gerard’s mouth.

When Bert’s cock slipped inside, Gerard had moaned around Frank’s cock, loving the way Bert just shoved inside as always. Bert snapped his hips forward, immediately Gerard let out a loud moan, almost a scream if Frank’s cock wasn’t in his mouth. “Fuck. Your ass is _still_ tight after Frank fucked you,” Bert commented. “Can’t believe how good of a fuck you are – _shit_ , god, I’m gonna come, Frank.”

“Come inside of his ass, Bert – mark him as ours,” Frank moaned out. But instead, Bert didn’t come inside of Gerard’s ass; he came on his back. The thick, hot spurts of come shocking Gerard for a second, but then Frank’s cock also slid out of Gerard’s mouth. Gerard was pushed down onto the floor and Frank came onto his face, pushing Gerard’s face to clean off his and Bert’s cock, milking them dry.

“Shit,” both Frank and Bert said at the same time, looking at their sub with their come on his face – loving the image – and Frank started to pet his hair.

“I bet you want to come, don’t you?” Frank asked, his smirk on his face again, pulling Gerard up, loving the slow nod that Gerard did. “Go on. Come for us.”

Gerard’s hand immediately went straight to his dick, stroking himself fast, and his balls started to draw up. It took a few more strokes before he was coming so hard – the hardest one he’s ever had. “ _Fuck_!” Gerard said, stroking himself through his orgasm.

“That was the best fuck _ever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls


End file.
